


Whisper In My Ear

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Widojest - Freeform, spoilers for episode 107, that golden dick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Caleb really thought he ought to be given credit for not completely losing it right that second. He had always prided himself on his self-control at least a little bit, but with Jester leaning into his space, lips brushing against his ear, her voice low and soft, the rest of the world seemed to fall away for a moment.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Whisper In My Ear

**Author's Note:**

> The widojest server made me do it. xD  
> Enjoy x

Caleb really thought he ought to be given credit for not completely losing it right that second. He had always prided himself on his self-control at least a little bit, but with Jester leaning into his space, lips brushing against his ear, her voice low and soft, the rest of the world seemed to fall away for a moment.

Everything slowed down, the music and their friends’ laughter fading into the background as his mind tried to process the words he’d just heard.

_“I’ve been practicing with that dick you gave me,”_

It had started out as a joke, really. All the talk about crafting a golden dick and while Caleb had to admit that he had definitely been intrigued by how eager Jester had been to go on a scavenger hunt for it, it had gotten lost in the shuffle during the rest of Traveler Con. With things slowing down, however, Caleb had found himself crafting it anyway, and when they had been back on their new ship, he had left it on her bed the first night, hoping she would have a good laugh about it.

Now that they were back on dry land, however, he had almost forgotten about it right up until that moment in the Lavish Chateau, where she had come over to the table he’d been sitting at, watching the rest of their friends get black out drunk. Suddenly, Caleb was glad he had only really been nursing one drink ever since they had gone downstairs for the party.

For a moment he had considered that she was just messing with him, because it was what Jester would be doing, but she was still in his space, her unmistakable scent clouding his senses and making it harder and harder to tell himself that she was joking.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t been flirting. In fact, Caleb found that, once he had let himself be more open and free about it, things were beginning to heat up just a little.

People liked to think that he had no game, and he didn’t blame them, because he had been attempting to keep a low profile, but there had been a reason he had once been selected by Trent, and it hadn’t just been his magical talent. To be what he had raised them to be, despite him choosing a different path, had required charisma and the ability to charm people. All of that was a different life, of course, but it didn’t mean that Caleb couldn’t fall back on some of the things he had learned every now and then, especially when his way with words made Jester’s cheeks flush.

Maybe this was her way of getting back at him for all those times he had left her blushing on the ship, when their hands had touched, seemingly accidental, and he had pulled back to give her a smile as he walked off.

Now she was the one teasing him though, the mental image of Jester spread out on a bed, the golden dick between her legs while she got herself off, maybe, possibly thinking about the hands that had crafted it, making his cock strain against the fabric of his pants.

“And what are we going to do about that?” His voice was lower than usual, nothing more than a whisper really, as he turned his head ever so slightly to look at her. There was that mischievous glint in her eyes, and Caleb didn’t waste any more time.

Pushing his drink away he got up, hand grasping Jester’s as he pulled her along towards the stairs. His grip was firm, but not tight enough to not give her an out should she want to take it. When he turned to glance at her over his shoulder though, the look on her face was so eager as she stumbled along, that Caleb had to bite his lip in order to not moan loudly right there and then.

None of their friends, or any of the other guests, seemed to notice as they moved up the stairs and down the corridor towards Jester’s room. They could have gone to any room, really, but something about being in that room, the same room where Jester kept the dick she had been toying with, pulled Caleb into that direction.

The moment the door closed behind them, he pushed Jester against it, lips hovering inches away from hers. “Last chance for an out,” He whispered, but Jester’s cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were practically glowing.

“Fuck no,” She then growled, her hands fisting in his clothes to pull him against her. Caleb could feel her heart beating against her ribcage almost erratically, in time with his own. “Oh Blueberry, the things you to do me...” He then found himself murmuring, lips finally claiming hers in a kiss.

He had thought about this a thousand times over, and Caleb liked to think that he had a pretty good imagination, but nothing really compared to the actual feeling of having Jester kiss him back, huffing almost impatiently as she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, demanding entrance. He went easily, a low chuckle erupting from his chest as his fingers came up to undo the bodice of her dress.

“You’re wearing too many layers...” Jester eventually broke away, and Caleb laughed, letting her tug on his vest and shirt as they stumbled back towards the bed. His book holster hit the floor, and given any other circumstances he might have complained, but his head was spinning with _Jester_. Jester’s familiar scent, her lips on his neck and the warmth of her body radiating onto him.

His hands came to undo the rest of her dress and Caleb lost himself in the kisses they shared for a moment, only noticing that Jester was already naked by the time they had fallen onto the bed. His own shirt and vest were gone too, leaving him with only his pants on. Jester had climbed on top of him, her figure illuminated by the pale moonlight that was streaming in through the window.

She looked like a goddess and while Caleb wasn’t a man of faith he swore right there and then that he’d spend the rest of his life, or as long as she would let him anyway, worshipping her.

A moan slipped from his lips as she wriggled her hips down then, brushing against his now fully hard cock.

“I liked the dick, you know,” She chuckled, shivering as Caleb sat up, hands running over her sides and lips finding one of her nipples, encircling it with his tongue. “Solid work. But I kept imagining how much better the real thing would be...”

Now he was the one shivering, pushing his hips up against Jester’s as she fumbled with the buttons of his pants for a moment before finally being able to push them down. “And I don’t think I’ll be disappointed...”

Kicking the pants off eventually, Caleb fell back onto the bed, pulling Jester along with him. Her skin was warm and soft and when he pushed a hand between her legs, he could feel just how wet she was. Groaning, his lips found hers again and Jester moaned, pushing against him to get even the tiniest bit of friction.

“That’s what you get for teasing me for a week on that ship, you know?” She whispered, pushing herself up ever so slightly so she was straddling him again, her hands roaming over his chest. Part of Caleb’s mind hadn’t quite registered that any of this was really happening, while the other was already mapping out every curve and freckle on Jester’s body to commit them to memory.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but it led us to this, so...” he then found himself saying, watching as Jester lifted herself up ever so slightly only to quickly sink back down onto his cock. The rest of his coherent thoughts went out the window and Caleb moaned, his hands flying to her hips, fingernails digging into the soft flesh. “Jester...”

She had begun moving above him, head thrown back in pleasure and Caleb was sure that he could have come from the image alone. It would have been selfish though, to take away from the pleasure she was experiencing, pleasure he was giving her. It sent another shiver down his spine and he pulled her down for a messy kiss, arms enveloping her before he flipped them around.

Jester’s eyes widened, her pupils blown wide, but her lips curved into a smile. ”Cayl-eb, I like it when you take charge,” She then chuckled, legs wrapping around his waist as she pulled him in closer with another moan.

They found a rhythm after that, trading kisses with Jester’s hands finding their way into Caleb’s hair, pulling and making him groan as he eventually pushed a hand between them to run his thumb over her clit. He could have watched her writhe in pleasure for an eternity, but realistically he was aware that he wasn’t going to last much longer, not with how long this had been building up, so Caleb leaned in a little closer, whispering into Jester’s ear.

“Come on, Blueberry, I want to see what you look like when you come for me...” Jester’s eyes went wide again as they met with his then, her hips stuttering as she came with a loud groan. Caleb took it all in, committing it to memory, before he finally let himself get swept away, waves of pleasure washing over him until he was done, collapsing next to Jester with his arms still draped across her.

For a moment nothing but the sound of their ragged breaths and the blood pounding in their ears could be heard. It was Jester who moved first, a small giggle escaping her lips as she turned to face Caleb. “You know...the dick is great, but I was right: The real thing is much better,”

_“Das freut mich,”_ Caleb laughed in return, reaching out to push a strand of hair from Jester’s face, finding that she was leaning into the touch. “We can probably still make good use of it though,” He then added, and for a moment he felt almost vulnerable, because this was him assuming that there was going to be a next time. Jester’s lips were already curved into a grin though, and it made his heart stutter in his chest.

“Oh yeah, absolutely. I already have plans.” She then nodded, leaning in to steal another kiss. “But first I want to get some snacks. I bet we can still get some bear claws in the kitchen if we ask nicely,”

Half a laugh had already escaped Caleb’s lips as he was pulled in again and went willingly, lips finding Jester’s in a kiss that would make them both forget about the bear claws for at least another hour.


End file.
